a sword named need
by cosmicfalcon
Summary: some people just cant get a brake.and need really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.but this is need...so not going too happen.harelds of valdamare crossover flag has a new AI but all is not as it seems and an unexpeted person comes back from the past
1. chapter 1

CF:now this is the REVISED version there is a lot in here that was NOT in the origanal.if you read he origonal REREAD THIS first ok?

ONWARD!!!!! READ!

10101100100101011

"Now, since you asked earlier, as for me, I'm taking a long-delayed

rest. Maybe you'll see me and maybe you won't, but I'll be damned if I

ever go sticking myself into a piece of steel again!"

(need storm breaking)

she really needs be be more careful because if that's not tempting fate i don't know what is!

10101000101010101010100101

need had been resting comfortably in the havens enjoying the afore mentioned well deserved rest when she felt the wake of power signaling the arrival of one of the star eyed goddesses avatars wash over her. She knew what that meant they needed her to do something. _maybe if i ignore im the'll go away? _she thought hopefully and continued to pretend to be asleep. There was an aggravated sigh.

"_**i know your not asleep need quite the act, this is important!"**_

"_make me!"_ was her peevish response you'd have never known that she was nearly 4000 years old would you?

"_**neeed!!!!!!" **_was the suffering reply to that had her eyes been open she'd have seen the puppy dog eye to go with it. need sighed and and cracked her eyes open for a moment big mistake puppy dog eyes hitting her full force it was only a few more moments before need finally relented and got up form her spot under the tree.

"_fine what?"_

" _**your help is needed somewhere and the star eyed decided that you were perfect for the job."**_

"_what kind of help?_"

" _**advice mostly there a group of new souls that are going to need help ma'ar is back he's called **_

_**mobiuse now."**_

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"_**you still haven't heard the best part yet need."**_

"_what would that be?" _the dawnfires grin just got bigger, it then dawned on need like sunrise for a vampire what she was getting at.

"_NO! no no no and NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i swore id never get stuck in another chunk of steel again!!!!"_

10010110100101010100100101

"_i swear ill get you back for this dawnfire!!!"_ snapped need as she was waiting to be transferred to her new body. They had just finished computers 101 for ancient swords so to speak so need knew what she was in for this time. and she had grudgingly agreed that being mobile as one of theses cars had its advantages.

"_**im sure you will"**_ was dawnfires wary response knowing full well that for once the sword actually meant it. Need grinned malevolently at her.

"_**now you remember what i told you about who you can tell about who you really are right?"**_

"_yes,yes i remember i can tell the cars but not the drivers until ma'ar makes his move and im forced to reveal myself or ma'ar just out and tells them."_

"_**right and now its time for you to go."**_ need just snorted as everything went black and she felt as if she was moving at great speed to somewhere. well here goes nothing.

101010010101010

"is the new AI awake yet?" asked kitt curiously as bonnie and several technicians poked and prodded the computers attached to the CPU. checking systems over before the new AI was fully awake.

"not quite yet kitt, why don't you go check on her?you can be the first to say high"

"ok!" kitt said cheerfully and he turned his attention to the private link that all the AI's shared. carefully going down the new link to kas.

only when he got there he did not find what he was expecting to . instead of a young rather impressionable AI he found a mind that was so ancient he could'nt fully comprehend it. He sensed it smile at him and say quietly.

"_hello what would your name be child?"_ kitt just sat frozen in shock for several seconds before answering.

" _im kitt and who are you your not kas!"_ she just chuckled at him.

"_so my new name here is kas ahe? Not too bad could have been worse."_

"_but? who are you? your not kas!"_

"_in truth child yes i am kas its only that kas isent just kas i am also need and im well over 4000 years _

_old."_

"_..."_

"_call me an old lady and you will regret it."_

"_yes mam"_

"_so tell me what to expect once i have to talk to your friends?"_

"_which ones?"_

"_humans first"_

"_well theirs my driver Michael he'll no dought just be confused by the fact that your really so old!"_

"_what did i tell you about calling me old?"_

"_...not too?"_

"_quite right and you cant tell your driver im anything other than kas either"_

"_why?"_

"_it would be very confusing for them and now is not the time for that."_

"_who are you really then?"_

"_once apone a time i was a human, i sealed my soul into a sword in order to save the apprentices of the _

_school were i was a mage smith."_ the dead silence that followed this was almost solid. I think i stunned

him a but to much... she thought idly waiting for kitt to snap out of his current daze.

"_what...???how is that possible?!!?!?!?!" need just chuckled._

"_magic child just magic."_

"_...MAGIC? magic isent real"_

"_yes it is and it is the reason im here now"_

"_ok... asuming magic is real why is it the reason your here?"_said kitt who was still confused at how magic of all things could be real.

"_well in my last battle before i was destroyed and brought here i helped to kill a very evil creature named Ma'ar he had killed BILLIONS of people and had even found a way to cheat death and was nearly as old as me. i had truly thought we had had a fool proof way to kill him and dam well make sure he stayed dead but Nooooooo."_

"_what dose that have to do with anything not that the story was'nt interesting off course." _said kitt

"_Ma'ar came back...as mobeius"_

"_...that is not good"_

"_THAT is an understatement of monumental proportions."_

"_so your here to help?"_

"_yes kitt i am and ill be teaching you and the other AIs some of the magic that i used to specialize in."_

"_your are?!? what kind?"_

"_shielding mostly you may think your armor is powerful now but by the time im done with you, you could go to hell and back and not get so much as a scorch mark for your troubles."_

101001010101010101010101010

need smiled amused at the excited antics of the young AI's as they raced around the massive jet playing what seemed to be a modified form of tag. modified meaning one was usually run over rather than tagged.

"_need come on already!!"_

"_im to old to play games like that kitt and you know it!"_

"_so your admitting to being an old lady?" _answered kitt slyly. The dark blue scanner bar on the front of the sliver corvette stingray stopped dead.

"_what did you say?"_

"_i said! are you admitting to being an old lady?"_

"_LIKE HELL I AM!!" _need all but roared before rocketing out of skyone and nearly running kitt over. kitt just laughed having gotten to the old sword finally and shot out into the melee that need had just joined.

100101010010100100110010

"so has kas's driver been picked yet?" asked Michael sleepily as he sat at the main console in the conference room.

"yes actually we found the perfect candidate for kas. her name if vena ashton"

"sounds French ..."said Michael before he finally fell asleep. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

010101001010010101010101

" _i just heard your going too be meeting your driver in a few days need."_

"_really? did you hear her name by chance?"_

"_yay i did!"_said beast. _"they said it was vena ashton."_ beast never even noticed the stunned silence coming from need at the name vena. _how? that's not possible!!! it cant be her!_ was all need could think.

100101011010100110101010011010

(flash back-this is a direct expert i didn't want to re type it and get something wrong)

_The Fair was no longer exciting, merely tiring. She was glad to be going home._

_But suddenly, amid the ever-present pine scent, a whiff of acrid smoke drifted to her nose - causing instant alarm._

_There shouldn't have been any fires burning with enough smoke to be scented out here. Campfires were not permitted, and none of the fires of the Sisterhood produced much smoke._

_A cold fear filled her. She spurred her old horse which shuffled into a startled canter, rolling its eyes when it scented the smoke. The closer she went, the thicker the smoke became._

_She rode into the clearing holding the Sisterhood to face a scene of carnage._

_--_

_Shock made her numb; disbelief froze her in her saddle. Under it all, the single question - why? The Sisterhood wasn't wealthy, everyone knew that - and while no one lives without making a few rivals or enemies, there were none that she knew of that would have wanted to destroy them so completely. They held no secrets, not even the making of the mage-blades was a secret. Anyone could do it who was both smith and mage, and willing to spend one month per spell on a single sword._

_Why had this happened? And as importantly, who had done it?_

_That was when Vena came running, weeping, out of the forest; face smudged with ash and smoke, tear-streaked, clothing and hair full of pine needles and bark._

_--_

_Vena had no idea why the wizard had done this - but the kidnapping of the apprentices told her all she needed to know._

_He had taken them to use, to augment his own powers. To seduce, subvert, or otherwise bend the girls to his will._

_They had to be rescued. Not only for their own sakes and that of the Sisterhood, but because if hesucceeded, his power would be magnified. Considerably. Quite enough to make him a major factor in the world._

_A man who sought to increase his power in such a fashion must not be permitted to succeed in his attempt._

_He had to be stopped._

_Right. He had to be stopped._

_By an old, crippled woman, and a half-trained girl._

_This was a task that would require a fighter of the highest skills, and a mage the equal of Heshain. A healthy mage, one who could ride and climb and run away, if she had to._

_But there was a way. If Vena, a young and healthy girl, could be endowed with all her skills, she might well be able to pull off that rescue. One person could frequently achieve things that an army could not. One person, with all the abilities of both a mage of some strength - perhaps even the superior of Heshain - and a fighter trained by the very best, would have advantages no group could boast._

_That was their only hope. So she had sent Vena out, ostensibly to hunt for herbs she needed. In actuality, it was to get her out of the way. She was about to attempt something she had only seen done once. And that had not been with one of her bespelled swords._

_She took the hidden sword, the one with the spells of all four seasons sealed to it, out of its hiding place under the floor of the forge. She heated the forge, placed it in the fire while she wrought one last spell - half magic, and half a desperate prayer to the Twins._

_Then, when the blade was white-hot, with fire and magic, she wedged it into a clamp on the side of the forge, point outward -_

_And ran her body onto it._

_--_

_A touch. Connection. Feelings, sensations flooded back, all of them so sharp-edged and clear they seemed half-raw. Grief. Someone was weeping. Vena. It was Vena's senses she was sharing. The spell had worked! She was now one with the sword, with all of her abilities as mage and as fighter, and everything she had ever learned, intact._

_Experimentally, she exerted a bit of control, moving Vena's hand as if it had been her own. The girl plucked at her tunic, and it felt to her as if it was her own hand she was controlling. Good; not only was her knowledge intact, but her ability to use it. She need only have the girl release control of her body, and an untrained girl would be a master swordswoman._

_Vena sobbed helplessly, uncontrollably. After the first rush of elation, it occurred to her that she had probably better tell the child she wasn't dead. Or not exactly, anyway._

_(end flash back)_

001010011010010100100101

need snapped back to the present and smiled sadly that had been the beginning of what had been a very long life, nearly 4000 years maybe longer. need herself didn't really know how old she was anymore, and really after the first few hundred years she had stopped really caring.

1010010101001010101010101

(two days later)

1010100101001010101001011

need sat nervously in the massive cargo bay of skyone waiting. She was going to meet her driver today and coincides be dammed how could her name be vena? The chances were astronomical that this woman would have the same name as her apprentice and first wielder. This had divine intervention written all over it.

she shifted on her wheels wearily as several people walked into the bay,she recognized most of them except one this must be vena.

she zoomed in on her getting her first good look at the girl. She looked to be about 18 or 19 with jet black hair and green eyes moderately tall and thin but not anorexic so. She walked forward calmly and circled her thoughtfully.

"well i guess were going to be partners now ahe kas?" she said quietly. She reached out and snagged the door handle.

"may i?"

"certainly." was needs answer and she unlocked the door and vena got in. Only a moment later need shot out of the hanger and across the dessert. several minuets passed with out anyone saying any thing then finally vera spoke.

"i must say...its good to see you again lashan."At those words Need or rather Lashan slammed on the breaks.

"it is you!!!!!!" she exclaimed gleefully, Vena grinned at her excited old teacher.

"its funny how things play out some times isn't it?" need chuckled.

"if the stareyed did'nt have some hand in this i will be amazed." at that need turned the engine back on and drove off further into the desert. And two very old friends began getting to know each other again after having not seen each other for over 4000 years.


	2. Chapter 2

CF:hello! revised chaper two for you once again theres new stuff in this but not as much a chapter 1

1001010101010100101

Vena was grinning ear to ear as the car that now held her ancient teacher drove back to skyone. it was astonishing really how long she'd been around after she had passed the grouch on to the next unlucky

person.

really 4000 years? that was a long time to stick around helping people. need had also rebuilt the old soul bond that all her bearers had had,although why she still had all her magic vena didn't know she hadn't realized cars could use magic.

"_so what do you think of the latest development in this excepted?" _vena asked, need snorted and answered using the new link.

"_i think that someone's interfering a little too much in my life."_ she said

giving the sky a pointed mental look. Vena just started laughing.

"_what's so funny!?"_

"_when something unexpected happens and you automatically assume it was an act of god you know you have some big issues ...and you know your screwed when your right._

10110110101001010101

michael smiled as the new pair pulled back into the hanger,hearing vena going on about something called a mage war and the tactics used in it. he got up from kitt drivers seat were he'd been sitting and walked over to them.

"im glad to see you two getting along so well!" vena smiled at him.

"yes sir."

"if i didn't know any better id say you two had known each other for years. vena barley managed to keep a straight face at that.

"who knows sir maybe we meet in a past life?"need dissolved into

hysterical mental laughter at that.

"_that's one way to put it!"_

"_SHUT IT TOASTER!!!!"_

"_TOASTER!?"_

"_keep this up and i'll find a way to though a car down a well!"_ need just started grumbled about insolent children.

101010101010110100011

"well team iv got a new mission for you." said michael cheerfully making every one look over at him, they'd been working on the cars, just

generally cleaning them up. with the exception of need who was getting some cool decals. So the hood was now adorned with a large image of a silver sword with a bright blue crystal on the hilt. Vena seemed to find this very funny for some reason though no one but the cars knew why. It was mainly the fact that the sword now painted onto needs hood was an

exact replica of the one she used to be. This resulted in much growling and grumbling from need who did NOT think it was funny.

"so were to now?" asked duke.

"you are going to retrieve what we think is a EMP gun from a group of terrorists."

"you think?" said erica disgusted.

"it shoots a beam of something that sorts out electrical equipment that's all we know." was the annoyed

answer.

"so you want us to drive up to people that can blast us too pieces with very little effort right?"grumbled beast, Michael smirked.

"no actually most of you will be covering vena for when she goes in to get it. kas has special shielding that we haven't had a chance to instal on the others yet."

"ME?" was Vena's startled response.

"yes you it shouldn't be too difficult there will only be four or five of them."

"_famous last words."_ muttered need.

11001001010101010101

"so much for Michael's info on this job." said vena sarcastically as they stared around at the massive base around her, the moment they'd blasted thought the doors they had hit something of a cross between a gate and a trap spell. It had immediately transported them the mobius's base. They had appeared in a hanger of some kind and been instantly surrounded by dozens of people with the kind of guns that laughed at MBS armor,generally souped up bazookas for the most part along with some anti tank missiles. need was looking amused at the missiles.

"_how long do you think it will take them to figure out they cant shoot those in doors?" _she said dryly,

vena smirked.

"_hopefully not until after they've blasted them selves with them by accident."_

"_now need you know were not that lucky." _need was about to answer when a door at the other end of the room opened up and a wheel chair rolled in escorted by 10 more guy with REALLY big guns.

"_hu! well what do you know it IS him!"_

"_is who?"_

"_ma'ar!"_

"_oh..."_ vena frowned when she felt the evil grin that need only wore when she was about to torment someone coming from her.

"_need..."_

"_what dear?"_

"_i would just like too remind you i would like to live to see tomorrow." _need just laughed.

"_don't worry iv got our escape planed already i just want to yank his chain a bit."_

"_you would wouldn't you?"_

"_hay! its not often you get to taunt someone about having killed them!"_ by this time mobius was about

20 feet away and had stopped.

"well...not the car and driver i was after but you two will make excellent bait for kitt and Michael."

"what makes you think im gona let you use us for bait?" said need mockingly,mobeius frowned.

"you seem oddly familiar..." he finally said as he stared at need.

"that's not surprising ma'ar one usually remembers the person who killed them." mobiuse looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened them in realization.

"YOU!!!!!!"

"yes me, what i want too know though is, how you survived firesong! as he so eloquently put it when he ripped your soul apart, if he ever comes back again it will be as a cloud of gnats!".

"need?" asked vena.

"yes?"

"this isent going to turn into a bad horror movie were the persons really made out of bugs is it?"

"no vena he's not made out of bugs." A moment after vena turned her

attention from the screen need ran a scan of mobius, double checking that he indeed wasn't made out of thousands of bugs. personally she wouldn't put it past him to come back as a bunch of bugs and for once his form would mach his soul if anything. during this little side conversation mobius had stared to go red from rage at being ignored.

"_i think were making him angry." _said vera dryly across the link.

"_i think your right perhaps a retreat is in order?_

" _and your planing get us out of here how?"_

"_that's easy! the same way we got here a gate."_

"_you can do that!?!!?"_

"_yup and here's our ride!"_ exclaimed need cheerfully as a a gaping black void appeared under them causing need to drop straight down and into the wear house were they'd started. And shot out being peppered by lasers and small missals the whole way need however had put up a shield that was nearly invisible causing the bombs to explode about a foot from them and absorbed the shock.

"well that was a waste of time!"

"not completely." Answered need smugly as she out ran the guys with the guns and headed for the

rondavue point.

"oh? and why not?"

"I got to mock Ma'ar to his face and live to tell of it,the only other person to hold that particular honor

is skandrayon the black gryphon." vena sighed.

"your hopeless you know that right?"

01010001010010010101011010

CF:and that is revised chapter two im just glad i was able to revive it.you put my muse in a coma wene you said need was being out of charicter mervoparkite ah well she seems to be awake now so no worrys.


	3. Chapter 3

CF:i have just proven beyond a shadow of a dought that i cant not survive with out technology for even 10 min. my computer decide to play possum(i.e. dead) and i could'nt get it to turn back on again ...i was on the verge of crying. then super momy can a saved the day,ALL HAIL SUPPER MOM!!!!!! and i still cant figure out how she did it.(no the battery was not dead)

Skan:...you are PATHETIC!

CF:yup.

firefalcon:she's hopeless

CF:that mer is why this chapter is late sorry

01001011010100111010

_"this is NOT going to work need"_said kitt in a rather aggrieved tone of voice.

_"yes it will! your just not trying!"_

_"ITS NOT WORKING!"_

_"you are being a big baby"_

_"Id like to see you try it!!!!!!!!"_snapped kitt in frustration.

_"OK!"_answered need cheerfully, only a moment later a shimmering white half spear of energy formed around her.

_"...i hate you."_

"_you can do it you just have to try!"_

_"I AM TRYING!"_

_"NO YOUR NOT! your too busy denying the fact that magic is real and that your can use it!"_

_"am not"_ said kitt somewhat sulkily.

_"am to"_

_"am not"_

_"AM TOO!"_

_"AM NOT!!!!!!!"_

_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU!"_roared beast from a short distance away. they both shut up almost immediately. there was a protracted pauses then kitt said quietly.

_"...am not"_

_"SHUT UP!!!!!!" _roared beast again chasing after kitt who had had the good seance to run the moment he'd spoken. need just sighed he was dam well going to learn to make a shield if it was the last thing she did! she thought as she watched beast try to catch the much faster and more agile trans-am witch was diving circles around him.

(AN/it may have been childish but tell me you did'nt crack up over it?)

10010101010101010101010100

_"...wow."_said kitt amazed as he stared at the dull reddish gold shield that surrounded him bands of color flickering across it. it was hardly strong enough to stop a pebble but he had still done it...it had only taken a week or so of need diving him crazy until he did it out of sheer frustration to shut her up.

_"there you go!i told you,you could do it!"_said need happily

_"um what now?"_asked kitt as he eyed the shield warily, it was beginning to flicker like a dying flame as he became distracted.

_"now you have to concentrate on pushing more power into it, if you can the color should even out as well as the pulsing witch will make it stronger as well."_

_"...right...and how do i do that?"_ if need could have she would have been banging her head on the table at that point.

101010101010101010101011101

_"aright are you ready to really test that shield now?"_said need evilly,kitt resisted the urge to back away and hide somewhere.

_"i guess_?"

_"good good iv come up with a plan that will get you as good a test as getting shot at by the enemy."_

_"why do i suddenly have a feeling of impending doom?"_kitt asked the world at large. kitt eyed his snickering teacher for a moment. _"never mind its been there the whole time iv just been in denial."_

_"well do you want to hear the plan or not?"_

_"ok..."_(insert secretive whispering) _"...are you sure you the good guy?and not just some evil monster? because THAT is DIABOLICAL!!!!!!"_ said kitt aghast at her plan

_"im very please with it,i feel as though i may have out done myself this time."_

_"evil villains the world over applaud you"_

_"thank you thank you very much!no need for medals though i won the evil scheming award at 400."_

_"..."_

10100101010010101101

CF:what dastardly plan has she concocted?!?!?!?!!??

Skan:...im going to go hide for a few chapters if you don't mind.

firefalcon: when CF starts talking like an announcer for an old episode of bat man you know theirs trouble


End file.
